


Peri Almighty

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Inanimate Objects, Omnipotence, Oral Sex, Sex, Surreal, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Peridot gets a minor power boost.





	Peri Almighty

**Author's Note:**

> This one gets weird (he said, as if any of his nsfw stuff was normal.)
> 
> Thanks to [realfakedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/pseuds/realfakedoors) for proofreading! Go read all of her stuff!

** Peri Almighty **

“Yo ‘Dot, you seen everybody else?”

Amethyst stepped out of her room, glancing left and right for the other gems. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Peridot.

The green gem lay on the seat by the window, her head propped up by a lazy arm. She was completely naked save for her visor, and a small, confident grin was plastered on her face. Thank god, Amethyst thought, that Steven was at Connie’s.

“Uh, Peri?” asked Amethyst, “You know I'm happy to see you like that, but if anyone else sees you like that…”

“Anyone else?” repeated Peridot. “Such as?”

“Uh, the other Crystal Gems, duh,” replied Amethyst. “I mean, Steve-o’s out, and Lapis is heck knows where, but…”

“Tell me who they are,” said Peridot.

“...Peri, you know who the other gems are,” said Amethyst flatly.

“Do I?” replied Peridot, smirking. “Do  _ you? _ ”

“Of course I do, they're… they're…”

Amethyst trailed off, her eyes widening. She suddenly realised that she couldn't remember the names or the faces of the other gems. She knew one was a fusion… or was she? No, that couldn't be right… and there was a pearl, wasn't there? Yeah? No? No, no, definitely not, right? And how many others  _ were _ there…

“...I can't remember,” she said at last. “What… what's going on, Peridot?”

Peridot’s grin widened.

“The simple answer,” she replied, ‘is that I'm omnipotent.”

Amethyst blinked.

“You what, Peri?” she said flatly.

“I’m  _ omnipotent _ .” Peridot repeated, “All-powerful. I can edit the universe as I see fit!”

She paused.

“As long as it’s in the Temple, anyway,” she admitted. “I haven’t worked out how to permanently change the universe beyond these walls - but not for lack of trying!”

“Peridot, I can believe a lot of things,” replied Amethyst, “but you’re  _ not  _ God.”

“Oh,  _ aren’t I? _ ” Peridot raised an eyebrow. “Well, Amethyst, if I wasn’t God, could I do  _ this? _ ”

She snapped her fingers.

There was a long silence.

“Uh, is something supposed to have happened?” asked Amethyst. “‘Cause everything looks the same, dude.”

Peridot didn’t reply - instead, she pointed to the coffee table. Amethyst’s gaze followed her finger - there stood a small model of the Temple.

“Oh,  _ wow _ ,” she said. “You made a little temple. That’s  _ real  _ godlike, ‘Dot, I…”

She turned back to Peridot and the window and trailed off.

Out the window, she could see a gigantic version of the Beach House, complete with a gigantic version of herself staring at a gigantic version of Peridot and the window. And beyond that window was an even  _ more  _ colossal Beach House, with an even more colossal Peridot and Amethyst, and beyond that…

Amethyst rubbed her head, stunned.

“Holy shit, what is that?” she asked.

“Placed the Temple inside itself,” replied Peridot casually.

“But… but how far does it go?” said Amethyst, eyes wide. “I-is there a  _ top  _ Temple?”

“No, it’s infinite,” said Peridot, “There’s one Temple and there’s infinite Temples, just as there’s one Amethyst and infinite Amethyst’s. It’s fairly simple fifth-dimensional mathematics.”

“Buh… buh…  _ outside _ ,” Amethyst stammered.

“Either we’re in a pocket dimension or I temporarily erased the rest of existence,” Peridot shrugged, “Either-or, really. Not that important. The real question is, do you believe me now?”

Amethyst nodded, wordless for a moment.

“Oh my god,” she muttered.

“I prefer Peridot.”

She snapped her fingers and the tiny Temple vanished, the blue sea and sandy beach outside returning to existence. Satisfied, Peridot stood up, walking casually over to Amethyst - the purple gem couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation.

“The other gems,” she said, “who… whoever they are. You can bring them back, right?”

“Certainly,” nodded Peridot. “Except, of course, you have no way of knowing if they existed in the first place.”

Amethyst raised her eyebrows.

“Huh?”

“Maybe they’re just a little idea I put into your head,” she continued, “Maybe it’s always just been you, me, Lazuli and Steven. Can you tell me that’s not true?”

Amethyst swallowed, considering the power that Peridot possessed. Was that true? Had it always just been they, Lapis and Steven? Had Peridot planted the idea that there were ever any others?  _ Was she planting thoughts in her head right now? _

The idea that her little, nerdy girlfriend had such power, such  _ dominance  _ over her (for usually it tended to be the other way round) - well, it was more than a little arousing.

“I, uh…” She cleared her throat. “Okay, that idea is kinda…  _ hot. _ ”

Peridot grinned.

“Amethyst, Amethyst, Amethyst,” she replied. “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

She got up - yet, at the same time, she stayed seated. It was as if Peridot had been sitting in front of another version of her the whole time - or rather, they had shared the  _ same space _ , and one Peridot had now phased out of it.

“You now that human phrase? About eating your cake and having it too,” the standing Peridot said. “Well, now I can engage you in intercourse…”

“...and watch at the same time,” finished sitting Peridot.

Both snapped their fingers, and suddenly Amethyst was naked. The standing Peridot walked over to her, gently grabbing her clit and teasing it with her index finger. Amethyst shuddered and moaned softly.

“Now,  _ before _ ,” she said, “I was never capable of being the partner with the - well,  _ protruding organ. _ ”

“God or not,” said Amethyst, “that’s the least sexy way to describe a dick, ‘Dot.”

“Well, now that I can do whatever I want,” continued Peridot.

Amethyst glanced down. Without any fanfare, a long member had formed between Peridot’s legs - longer than Amethyst had ever dared shapeshift herself.

...well, dared  _ recently _ , anyway.

“So, uh…” Amethyst chuckled, blushing. “You want to try  _ up  _ or  _ down _ ?”

“Such  _ three-dimensional _ thinking, Ames,” replied Peridot. “Why restrict myself?”

Amethyst blinked, and suddenly she could see Peridot’s crotch in front of her face. She was kneeling before her girlfriend - yet she was still standing, looking into her eyes, and at the same time she was laying on her chest, feeling Peridot kneeling over her rear, and at the same time… all of these realities were equally real.

“Wh… what?”

“We’re doing everything I want with this new organ,” replied Peridot, “ _ At the same time. _ ”

“I…  _ oh my god _ .”

Peridot grinned as she gently pressed her member towards Amethyst’s mouth/began to massage her rear with her finger/leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend. Amethyst’s mind raced as she tried to comprehend all of these things happen in the same moment - she was in three places at once, and yet she was not. Her newly omnipotent partner winked as she stroked her clit/gently pushed her finger into her ass/slipped the tip of her member between Amethyst’s lips. It was totally incomprehensible and mind bogglingly arousing.

“Oh… oh, Peri,” she muttered with the two instances of her mouth that were not occupied.

Peri shushed her, gazing at her with half-lidded eyes.

“We’re still getting started,” she said. “There’s something  _ else _ I want to try.”

Amethyst felt something change, but the gem/rock star couldn’t put her finger on it. A tuft of lilac/blonde hair fell over her eye, and she gently brushed it aside with a purple/pale hand.

“What did you do?” she asked.

“I’ve decided to have a ‘threesome,” replied Peridot, “But with only two people.”

“What?”

Amethyst/Sadie blinked, slowly registering the dual voices.

“Oh.” She smirked. “This… this is hot.”

Amethyst/Sadie moaned as Peridot slipped a second finger into her rear/slotted her dick into her folds, already sex-swollen from arousal. Part of her was muffled as Peridot’s dick entered one of her mouths - no, her mouth, she only had one, even though it did three things. She shook as she felt deep pleasure in three of her openings at once, all from the same source.

“Ooh,” Peridot giggled, “Well, Amethyst/Sadie, your posterior/mouth/clit certainly is a snug fit.”

Amethyst’s/Sadie’s brain seemed to rattle as she registered Peridot saying three words at once - and yet it was nothing like three people speaking in unison, but one mouth and one voice incomprehensibly saying different things in the same instant. She forced herself not to cum at the sheer impossibility of the situation - she had to wait for the main event.

Peridot’s teasing was over now - her dick slid into Amethyst’s/Sadie’s rear. Penetrated from three flanks, Amethyst’s/Sadie’s toes curled, and her eyelids scrunched closed.

She’d had sex before - she’d had sex with the gem in front of her before. But now her mind fell back to the kinkiest and strangest things she’d ever done and her mind raced; behind a stage with the band and---a younger, more adventurous Pearl holding her throbbing mem---ber as Buck went right into Sour---creamed right into Vidalia’s butt---Jenny Buck Sour Cream Lars---Pearl Vidalia Garnet Lapis---Penny Budalia Sour Garnet Larpis---she could no longer concentrate on who or what or where, just-

“ **_ PERIDOT! _ ** ”

Peridot exploded in three places - up, down, behind. Amesadie - the distinction between them no longer registered - moaned as her mouth, her clit, her ass all filled with green ooze with a distinct citrus taste, her body awashed with pleasure, everything shaking as though she were about to explode…

...and then Amethyst was on all fours, panting, sweat running down her body as she looked up at Peridot. The other Peridots were gone, and she felt no sign of Sadie occupying the same space and time as her. It was as if they’d just finished a totally normal lovemaking session, were it not for the ooze dripping from mouth, clit and rear.

“What… that was… wow.”

Amethyst’s hands and feet gave way and she fell to the floor.

“Thanks, Peri,” she muttered, “I think you’ve ruined sex for me.”

Peridot knelt down, offering a hand to help Amethyst up.

“I’ll admit,” she said, “I was enhancing your pleasure receptors.”

“Yeah,  _ no shit. _ ”

“I also maintained your form,” continued Peridot, helping her girlfriend onto the couch. “Otherwise you would have poofed.”

“It’d be the… best poofing ever, dog,” replied Amethyst, chuckling.

She ran a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath.

“So,” she said, “I was me, but I was also Donut Girl, and you were in front of me, but you were  _ behind _ me…”

“... _ and  _ I was watching from the couch,” added Peridot. “Not to mention the fact that I was at Sadie’s house too - as were you, for that matter. But yeah, very simple fifth-dimensional mathematics, Amethyst.”

She lay back, hands behind her head, and sighed contentedly.

“So, you try to do much beyond the Temple, and it snaps back, right?” asked Amethyst. “Why does that happen?”

“Maybe it’s a defence mechanism built into the building blocks of the universe,” Peridot shrugged. “I can delete things here and there, and in small places like the Temple I’m basically all-powerful, but beyond that, the universe is quite…  _ elastic _ . In more ways than one.”

“More ways than one?” quizzed Amethyst.

“Yes,” said Peridot. “As I demonstrated when I wore it as a bodysuit.”

“You did what?!”

Peridot smirked and nodded.

“All of time and space, wrapped around my form,” she said. “It’s a pretty nice feeling.”

“...you mean it  _ was  _ a pretty nice feeling.”

Peridot’s smirk widened.

“Holy shit,” whispered Amethyst, shaking her head.

“Two places at once, Amethyst.”

“But you said the universe snapped back whenever…”

“ _ Wearing _ the cosmos isn’t  _ harming  _ the cosmos.”

She sat up.

“So,” she said, “How about we head outside for the day?”

“I dunno,” mused Amethyst, “I’d rather just stay here and watch you work your new powers, Perigod - wrap myself all around the figure of the almighty, you know…”

“Hmm… I think we can do both,” mused Peridot.

“What do you…”

Peridot clicked her fingers.

Amethyst’s vision changed - she was short, shorter than usual, and she couldn’t move anything but her eyes. She couldn’t discern her head, arms or legs, nor open her mouth. She felt bizarrely hollow, yet at the same time filled with something that wasn’t her.

There was another click, and a mirror appeared in front of her.

Peridot was checking herself out, clad in a tight purple one-piece swimsuit, the latex fabric shimmering in the sunlight. It was outlined by a lilac pattern roughly resembling her girlfriend’s hair, and on her chest was a pair of flat eyes, staring out towards the mirror.

Peridot giggled and put her hands on her hips.

“Perfect!” she said, “You came out perfectly, Amethyst! Now, let’s head out, shall we? There’s plenty more merriment to be had today!”

She wiggled her butt, and Amethyst felt a wave of pleasure run through her fabric form. She was barely listening as Peridot hummed to herself, heading to the door.

“Oh, should I bring back the other gems?” she asked herself.

She paused, scratching her chin.

“Bring back? Oh, Peri, don’t be silly,” she replied to herself, “They’re just an idea you put in Amethyst’s head! There’s nothing  _ to _ bring back… unless I’m still messing with poor little Amesuit down there…”

She grinned wolfishly as she opened the door, sprinting down the steps and onto the beach beyond. Clinging to her body, Amethyst mentally sighed and smiled - this promised to one of the most interesting - and  _ kinky _ dates she had ever been on.

If anybody had to be god, she was glad it was her beautiful green clod.

** The End? **

**Author's Note:**

> I for one welcome our new dorito overlord.


End file.
